French Only
by Hollywood Recycle Bin
Summary: Set in season 1. Chloe and Clark gets dragged into a game of Spin the bottle. The results weren't exactly what Chloe expected. Pairs: Chlana, Clitney Warning: This story contains femme slash and some slash as well.


**French**** only**

_By Hollywood Recycle Bin_

Chloe Sullivan wasn't quite sure how she wound up at another of Smallville High's "small gatherings". Especially this one since it was more for the jocks and cheerleaders and other people who were considered "cool" and/or "popular." She had never been in that crowd, not even back when she lived in Metropolis and she certainly wasn't in them now. In fact she was a bit surprised they even let her in considering the fact that when she isn't writing in the Torch about the strange and bazaar she was ranting about the cliché high school hierarchy, not to mention that thing about the football team cheating in exams.

Chloe thinks it might have something to do with being friends with the recently ex-cheerleader but still popular Lana Lang.

Chloe looked around for the girl in the dimly lit room with flashing lights. A cheap attempt at giving the house a club-like feel, though Chloe thought they were probably thinking it'd be easier for people to make out in the corner of a room if it was darker, like they could hide better somehow.

She found the petite brunette decked out in her usual baby pink, near the keg with her quarterback boyfriend Whitney Fordman. Both had bright red cheeks and a wide grin on their faces and were swaying slightly. Chloe didn't think it was cause of the music.

"Chloe!" The normally somber girl cheerfully called out to her. Before Chloe knew it she was being dragged over to them. "You look great!" she said before a plastic cup filling with the foamy yellow liquid was shoved into her hand; "Here, have a drink!"

Chloe thought about declining the offer, but said "thanks" and took a sip instead. It wasn't exactly the kind made by Belgian monks but it wasn't exactly piss either. It was ok.

"So, Lana, exactly how many of these did you have?" she asked out of curiosity. Chloe didn't think Lana was the type that gets drunk very often.

Her boyfriend laughed loudly as his fingers showed two. Chloe smiled, Not surprised at all.

"And how about you Whitney?"

It was Lana's turn to count, and slowly her fingers came up while she whispered" umm, one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten" she stopped, her nose was wrinkling and she had a confused look on her face, as if trying to figure out why she didn't have enough fingers to keep on counting. _God, she's adorable_, Chloe thought before realizing what just ran through her head. She looked at the beer in her hand suspiciously before she was pulled out of her thoughts by another happy squeal.

"Clark!" Lana chirped before running over to him with another plastic cup in her hands. Chloe and Whitney followed her.

"Lana, hi" Clark said with his usual shy smile before taking the offered cup. He didn't drink it though, just held it in his hands, "Whitney" he greeted him with a short nod before giving Chloe a bright smile. "Chloe, I didn't know you were gonna be here."

"Yeah well I got an invite, thought I'd check it out. You?"

"Oh Lana invited me" he said with a 100 watts grin.

"Oh" Chloe turned to look at the girl. She knew her feelings for Clark was no secret to her and briefly wondered if the town princess was trying to play match maker.

If she was though it wasn't working very well since Clark seemed to have only eyes for the princess herself. "What happened to your necklace?" he asked.

"Oh I let Nell borrow it for good luck. She's on a date tonight. It goes with her dress plus it brings out her cleavage."

Clark and Chloe couldn't help but laugh.

"Clark!" Whitney started loudly, his voice slurring slightly. "I just wanted to tell you man, I know I said this before, but I just gotta say it again; I'm so sorry about stringing you up as a scarecrow, homecoming night. I shouldn't have done that man, I mean; you're like, a really great guy. Really great. You saved my life man, and I just treated you like shit. I mean I was a shit head for how I treated you man, I know you probably hate me now but I have to apologist, I mean apologue, I mean"

"Apologize?" Chloe helped.

"Yeah that's it, apologize! I have to apologize."

Clark seemed a bit taken back by this drunken but seemingly sincere speech. He gave Whitney a soft understanding smile. "It's ok; we all do really stupid things at one point or another. I don't hate you Whitney."

Clark was rewarded with a tall, balance-less, blonde quarterback falling into his arms. "Thanks man," Whitney said as he hugged him. Then he turned to the rest of the people at the party and shouted "YOU HEAR THAT GUYS?! HE SAID HE DOESN'T HATE ME!! I STRUNG HIM UP IN A FIELD AND HE SAID HE DOESN'T HATE ME! IS CLARK HERE A GREAT GUY OR WHAT? HE'S A FUCKING SAINT, MAN! YOU HEAR ME? A FUCKING SAINT! CLARK KENT IS A FUCKING SAINT!!!"

"**YES WE HEAR YOU**!!!" a number of people shouted back, shutting Whitney up.

By the time Chloe finished laughing and was about to ask Clark why he didn't tell her about the scarecrow incident, Lana (who had disappeared sometimes during the speech) came back and took hold of Clark and Chloe's hands.

"Come on guys, we're playing spin the bottle!" She said excitedly, dragging them to the other side of the room where a group of five people sat in a lopsided circle with a bottle in the middle of it. The overwhelming smell of alcohol permeated the area as two of the cheerleaders, Rhonda and Megan French kissed each other while the boys made catcalls. Rhonda seemed to be enjoying the attention while Megan pulled away with an embarrassed look on her face. Rhonda on the other hand gave the boys a seductive smile before sitting back down.

Just as they approach one of the girls on the circle stood up and left for the bathroom. From the sick look on her face, Chloe hoped for the sake of the group that she won't be returning without a large packet of breath mints.

Chloe sat herself down next to Trevor, the football player who secretly gave her info the cheating jocks story a while back (though he thinks she doesn't know it's him and act like it wasn't when she confronted him about it later); he gave her a bright smile and shifted to give her more room.

Lana sat herself next to Clark and Megan, opposite from Chloe. Whitney, in his drunken state didn't seem to mind that a guy whom he knew had a crush on his girlfriend was sitting very close to her. He sat himself on the other side of Trevor before gesturing for them to start the game again.

"Your turn Lana" Megan said gesturing at the bottle. Lana smiled before spinning the bottle into a blur, the tiny bit of brown liquid still left in it splashing on them but no one seemed to care. Lana stopped smiling when she saw where the bottle had stopped. Clark's mouth was gaping open in surprise when Lana's lips closed over his own. His eyes were still open in surprise when she pushed her tongue into his mouth; it took him a second or so to register what was going on and responded.

The kiss only lasted for half a second. Clark had a stunned look on his face by the time Lana pulled away. The girl gave Clark a smile. "It's a French-only game Clark."

"What?" Clark asked, his brain obviously not catching up yet.

"French kisses only" She said with a ... not happy exactly, more like a polite smile (well drunken polite smile, if such a thing existed). "Your turn Clark," she said as the boy blushed. Chloe turned to look at Whitney; the normally insanely jealous boyfriend strangely enough didn't seem to mind that Lana had her tongue down another man's throat. Maybe it was the alcohol. Or maybe Whitney figured it was just a game and let it go.

Chloe turned back to the bottle just in time to realize that it had stopped. Not only that but it had also stopped at her. Chloe turned to look at Clark; he was on leaning half way over the circle towards her, biting his lips. Chloe thought she was the luckiest girl in the world as she closed her eyes and leaned over the other half of the circle.

Clark's lips were soft if slightly dry. His tongue felt big in her mouth as they moved against hers. It was wet but she didn't mind that. What surprised her though was the lack of... something. She wasn't expecting fireworks in the sky or romantic music playing in her ears or their body's floating away together but, it still lacked something. Chloe wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe she was expecting too much.

The kiss didn't last that long and Clark pulled away with a strange sort of apologetic smile on his face. Chloe didn't quite know what the apology was for.

Another jock named Jake called Clark a lucky bastard before Rhonda took her turn with the spin. The bottle stopped at Jake and the skimpily clad girl leaned over the circle towards him, her cleavage nearly spilling out of her dress.

"Guess I'm a luckier bastard," he said more to himself than anyone else before kissing the girl.

They played tonsil hokey together for what felt like forever before Trevor got annoyed and told them to get a room. They did.

It was Whitney's turn with the bottle now. He took a deep breath before he did.

It stopped at the most kissed person in the circle. And in that moment, everyone seemed to pause for a few seconds. Whitney and Clark looked into each other eyes; their expressions unreadable.

"Oh come on guys! Just do it already. Me and Rhonda did. And put some tongue into it as well" Megan said, breaking the silence. Maybe she wasn't as shy as Chloe had previously thought she was.

Whitney and Clark moved slowly towards each other. Their lips touched each other very softly at first, uncertainly, before it became more daring. Clark's mouth opened and let Whitney's tongue in, their eyes were closed and they seem to be drinking each other in. Clark let out a moan and Megan gave them a catcall (probably taking out her revenge on guys for talking her into kissing Rhonda before, though the guys who did that wasn't really involved in the kiss). It was then that Whitney let go of his reddened lips. Their faces were both bright red (even more so than before) but it stood out more against Whitney's paler complexion. Clark had a shell-shocked look on his face while Whitney looked slightly menacing; all traces of drunkenness gone from his face.

"Anyone talk about this, and I'll kill you," Whitney said gruffly. Lana snorted at the threat. She seemed amused by her boyfriend sticking his tongue down another guy's throat. Whitney glared at her before taking a large gulp of his beer.

It was Trevor's turn now. He turned to Chloe and gave her a smile before he did, the girl could tell he was wishing he'd end up kissing her. Chloe was flattered but hoping that she wouldn't be. She was still too confused right now over what happened when she kissed Clark. It was the kiss she'd wanted to get for so long and yet... it wasn't. And Chloe, the girl who'd spent her whole life trying to find answers just didn't know why.

Maybe it was the atmosphere, she thought as she dulling noticed that Trevor was about to kiss Lana. This was just a random party people just come to to get laid or get drunk or to look cool. It wasn't exactly the romantic date she'd hoped for.

Except, she'd figured that if it was with someone she really wanted to be with, then it wouldn't really matter where it is, their first kiss together (real first kiss, not that short little thing in eighth grade) would still have that spark, that magic.

Chloe looked at Lana kissing Trevor; she could tell neither was into it, it was awkward and quick. Maybe that's why Whitney isn't insanely jealous over this, because Lana wasn't really into kissing anyone else. It's kind of sweet, Chloe thought as she looked at her friend. She was on her hands and knees awkwardly kissing the boy on the opposite side of the circle. The pink shirt stretched over her back, running smoothly down her body to her waist. From this angle Chloe could see a line of exposed skin, it looked smooth and silver in the dim lights. She could also see a smaller line of the waist band of Lana's underwear, barely visible just above the form fitting jeans that curved over her ass.

Chloe turned away when she realized who she was staring at and where she was staring.

Lana discreetly wiped her thumb over her lips to get rid of the feel of Trevor before telling Chloe it was her turn. There was a hopeful smile lighting up her face.

"Here goes nothing" she said before spinning the bottle. Once again the bottle stopped at the person right next to the one who spun the bottle. Megan.

Chloe had never really talked to Megan much though she'd always seem to her like the nicer part of the cheerleading squad, much like Lana was, the less bitchy more Disney princessy type though she seemed less so than Lana does. The girl gave Chloe a smile, no doubt wondering why it was that she somehow always ended up kissing others girls in this game. Now that Chloe really looked at her she noticed she looked a bit like Lana as well. Wide greenish-hazel eyes, long curly brunette hair, creamy skin. She wasn't petite like Lana was though; she was taller, much taller, with more developed curves. She looked more awkward than Lana does, leaning into her. Her mouth was wider than Lana's too Chloe thought just before they touched her own.

Megan's lips were slippery from the coat of lip gloss over them; Chloe kissed them gently before slipping her tongue inside the other girl's mouth, it was warm and soft and tasted slightly of alcohol and she explored it with her tongue, feeling it move against Megan's, the girl wasn't as enthusiastic as she was though and she let Chloe inside, let her explore and play and nip, let Chloe take control of the kiss. Chloe didn't even when realized her hands had come up and she was holding the other girl's face, though she did feel the softness of her skin. The kiss was so overwhelming she didn't let go until she felt herself go dizzy.

She was sure there were hooting and catcalls going on around her but she didn't hear them. She just sat there staring blankly at Megan who looked really uncomfortable and was doing everything she can not to look at her.

Chloe didn't notice that though. She was too shocked by what happened. For years she had dreamed of kissing the handsome and wholesome farm boy, her best friend, Clark Kent, and for years she had thought she never stood a chance because he was in love with town princess, Lana. And now she got her wish, she got to kiss the man of her dreams and... Nothing. She didn't feel anything, and then she went and kissed Megan and it was just, there was definitely something there, sparks, the kind she thought she would get with Clark.

Chloe thought back and wondered if there was any other guy she was ever attracted to besides Clark. If there was she didn't remember them. There were women though, movie stars or girls she passed on the street, brunette girls with pretty eyes, like Clark has. Like Megan has.

Like Lana has.

Chloe turned to look at Lana and caught her eyes. They looked dark green, almost black in the dark room, the light flashes making sparkles in them. Chloe stared into them, feeling a strange pull. She always does when she looks at her. Her gazed moved down to the curve of her lips, they were painted a dark pink color which smudged around her mouth slightly. Chloe wondered what those lips would feel like on hers. She realized this wasn't the first time she thought about Lana's like this, though before it had been masked by Clark; "She's beautiful, no wonder Clark wants her so badly", "I wonder how Clark imagined it would be like to kiss those lips", "I wonder how Clark would feel to wrap his arms around her body and feel her skin against him."

Chloe felt like she was on fire. The game was still going on around her. She thinks she's a little too confused to be sticking her tongue down anyone's throat right now.

"I'm sorry guys but I gotta go," she said and stood up.

"Wait!" Lana called after her before tugging at her arm; she almost caused Chloe to trip with her alcohol induced lack of balance. "Can I go home with you tonight Chloe?"

"What?" Chloe exclaimed, her mind moving at light speed into the gutter.

"Well I told Nell I was staying at your place tonight," Lana said with a look that screamed "pretty pretty please!" Those eyes were staring into Chloe's again and she felt herself melt under them. Chloe didn't think anyone could say no to those eyes.

"Sure" Chloe answered against her better judgment.

* * *

Chloe figured the trip with Lana back to her place would involve her driving silently while Lana either rambled on drunkenly or fall asleep. She was right, though she forgot the part about how being drunk could make one's world spin a bit meaning they might be incline to lean very closely against another person; namely Chloe. Both the walk to the car and the walk to the house were harder than Chloe could imagine. The smaller girl was leaning all over her, one hand on her waste, the other on her shoulder, her breath against her cheek, her hair brushing against her neck, her smell just everywhere around Chloe.

Chloe was so distracted by it she didn't even realized they'd stopped at her bedroom door.

There's no way in hell I could let her sleep in the same bed as me and not go insane, she thought as she tried to figure out what to do next. She didn't notice Lana shifting her attention to the little boat in a bottle on a near by table. She walked over to the other side of it and giggled.

"Hey look Chloe! The bottle's pointing at you!" She said to the blond girl. Before Chloe could realize the indication of that statement Lana threw herself on her, her smaller body pushing her against the wall, her mouth attacking hers.

An "Mmph!" escaped Chloe's mouth before she felt the wall against her back, Lana's warm body pressing against her front, a thigh between her own. She felt the unique feel of having another smaller pair of breasts pressing against her; they felt so soft and so right; Chloe didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the smaller girl's waist and press her body even closer to hers.

Lana's mouth was small, her lips tasted faintly of lipstick and her tongue was quick, moving against her own, both of them not fighting for control exactly because it wasn't about control, for neither had it, both were just lost in each other, feeling each other touching each other, completely intoxicated by each other. It was better than any first kiss Chloe had ever imagined.

They didn't let go till the need for oxygen took over them. They were both panting now, lips bright red and more swollen than they were before.

The silence stretched out for what seemed like forever. Neither of them moved. They just stood there against the wall staring at each other, letting the brains catch up to what just happened between them. It wasn't until Chloe licked her lips that something occurred to her though. As amazing as the kiss was she felt something was missing, not from the kiss itself but logically. She wasn't quite sure what that was until she thought back to the kiss she shared earlier with Megan.

Megan's mouth tasted like alcohol. Despite supposedly being drunk off her ass, Lana's didn't.

Chloe thought back to the party. She realized that despite the fact that Lana seemed to act drunker as the night went on and always had a drink near her, she didn't actually remember seeing Lana drink anything.

She focused on Lana's face again; her cheeks redder than it was when she first saw her that night, though without the lights being dim, she could now tell that a lot of the redness didn't look quite so natural. She touched her hand against the girls face and as she had suspected, there was a rather thick layer of blush there.

"You were never drunk were you Lana?"

The girl's eyes widen in fear. Her face was screaming "Oh shit! I'm caught!" before lowering her gaze to the floor. "No, I wasn't. I hate alcohol. How did you know?" she asked without looking Chloe in the eyes.

"Well I am an investigative reporter" Chloe replied with a smirk on her face. "So wanna tell me your motive?"

Lana looked up at her and smiled. "Isn't it obvious? I've been wanting to kiss you for a very long time Chloe. I just didn't know how I could ever get the chance to, and then Whitney came up with this idea to-"

"Wait! Whitney?"

"Yeah. Whitney and I we kinda cover for each other. He's gay. Kinda has a crush on Clark."

"And the thing with the scarecrow?"

"Well Whitney's not very good at handling peer pressure, that added with his fear of being outed and well, the guys just kinda pressured him into doing something about the guy that was hitting on 'his girl'. That and I guess Whitney wanted to see Clark tied up and strung up in nothing but his boxers. He went back to get Clark free after though but by then Clark was already gone. I guess he got himself down somehow."

"Right."

"Anyway Whitney got this idea into his head that if he could get you and Clark into a game of Spin the bottle then we'd both get a chance to kiss you and if that doesn't work well," Lana made a general gesture to the area around them, "this was plan B."

"And if you guys acted like you were drunk if things didn't work out then you'd both have the excuse of being intoxicated and not in your right mind," Chloe finished.

"Exactly."

Chloe gave her a playful smile, "You're a very wicked girl Lana."

"Only for you Chloe" there was honesty in her eyes as she looked at the blonde girl. "So what now?"

"Well, I guess you can spend the night here. I assumed you really did tell your aunt that you were spending the night at my place." Lana nodded before Chloe continued. "And I think we should take things slow. I mean I've only figured all this out tonight I don't think it'll be a good idea to rush into thing."

"Of course not" Lana agreed.

"Alright then, so long as we're clear on that." Chloe opened the door to her bedroom.

As soon as both of them were inside she grabbed Lana and kissed her again, her hands fumbling as she quickly shut the door behind them.

**The End.**


End file.
